


Concerned Friends

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [78]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Nervous Nellies, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock's illness rattles McCoy and Kirk.





	Concerned Friends

“Doctor, I am tired so I am going to leave the lab early today.”

McCoy was suspicious. Spock wasn’t in the habit of admitting fatigue. “Are you ill?”

“No, Doctor. Just tired.”

“Here, let me feel your forehead.”

“There is no need--” He closed his eyes to McCoy’s gentle touch.

“Why, you’re burning up!”

“Actually, I am chilling.”

“Oh, hell, you’re sick!”

“What’s going on, guys?” Kirk asked, walking up.

“Spock’s sick. Feel his forehead.”

“I am not--”

“Oh, hell, Spock, you’re sick!”

Spock sighed. This was why he did not let them know of any illnesses. 

They worried so.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
